Bunny
Category:Concept In order to win the game, a player must have at least one live bunny. Bunnies also enable players to use aggressive cards, and having three bunnies of the same color or type (a bunny triplet) allows a player to play two cards per turn. Obtaining Bunnies are run cards. They are be added to a player’s hand either from the draw pile or through purchase from Weil’s Pawn Shop and run through the Top and Bottom Run Sequence before they can be placed in the Bunny Circle. Bunnies may also be revived from the Discard Pile using the Magic Fountain or Supplies Surprise cards. Revived bunnies enter the Bunny Circle immediately and do not need to be run through. Kinds There are 3 kinds of bunnies: *Colored / Normal *Specialty (from the Violet Booster Deck and Orange Booster Deck) *Celebrity (from the Ominous Onyx Booster Deck booster deck) Colored Bunnies come in 7 colors. Except for red and pink, each color has the same inherent value. Three bunnies of the same color (or half-color) make a bunny triplet. *Violet *Orange *Green *Yellow *Blue *Free Agent (any one of the colors listed above) *Red (from the Red Booster Deck and Red Booster Deck (Conquest)) *Pink (from the Perfectly Pink Booster Deck) Free Agents Free agent bunnies are wildcard bunnies. Free agent bunnies can be used as any color (except red or pink) and any type. Double free agents are similar, but count as two bunnies. Free agent bunnies may be declared, or re-declared different colors or types as needed by the player. Red Bunnies Red bunnies, like normal bunnies, can be used to form bunny triplets and can be used to win the game. In addition to normal properties, each red bunny has a special feature, as follows: *Red Congenial Bunny can feed up to 3 cabbage and 3 water per turn. Unused cabbage and water cannot be stockpiled. *Red Gleeful Bunny can spend up to 3 extra dolla per turn. Unused dollas cannot be stockpiled. *Red Lumbering Bunny has a Triple Lucky Clover. *Red Sinister Bunny can bounce back a weapon with which it was directly targeted if it successfully defends against the attack. *Red Timid Bunny can re-roll dice. Pink Bunnies Pink bunnies, like normal bunnies, can be used to form bunny triplets and can be used to win the game. Much like red bunnies they each have a special feature, as follows: *Pink Congenial Bunny can feed up to 5 cabbage and water per turn. Unused Cabbage and Water cannot be stockpiled. *Pink Gleeful Bunny can spend up to 5 extra dolla per turn. Unused dolla cannot be stockpiled. *Pink Lumbering Bunny has a Quindruple Lucky Clover. *Pink Sinister Bunny can bounce away a weapon with which they were directly targeted if it successfully defends against the attac. *Pink Timid Bunny can substitute an unfavorable roll of any die with a roll of the pink die. Types There are 5 types of colored bunnies in Quest, 5 in Conquest, and 4 in KinderBunnies. Three bunnies of the same type make a bunny triplet. Quest * Congenial * Gleeful * Lumbering * Sinister * Timid Conquest * Evil * Hypnotic * Ludicrous * Spiffy * Truculent KinderBunnies * Hero * Perky * Smart * Sporty Super Super Bunnies (from the Stainless Steel Booster Deck) are colored bunnies that automatically kill like-colored or half-color bunnies in the bunny circle. They are also an automatic bunny triplet and roll the 20-sided die in place of the 12-sided die against weapons like the Nuclear missile and the Crossbow. Extra Super Extra Super Bunnies (from the Ominous Onyx Booster Deck) are colored bunnies that have the power of super bunnies and all of the special features of either the red or the pink bunnies. Specialty Specialty Bunny cards have no color or type. They come in single, pair (or double), or group, which count as 1, 2, or 3 bunnies when forming bunny triplets, but count as one for cards that are played on a bunny card. Celebrity Celebrity Bunny cards have no color or type. They come in single, pair (or double), or group, which count as 1, 2, or 3 bunnies when forming bunny triplets, but count as one for cards that are played on a bunny card.